million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Emergence Vibe
Emergence Vibe is one of the original duet songs featured on the THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 06 single. It is performed by Elena and Miki. The song is written by Youhei Matsui and is composed as well as arranged by AstroNoteS. Track List #765PRO LIVE THE@TER A Day Before the Makuhari Performance #Dreaming! #765PRO LIVE THE@TER Makuhari Performance Intermission #Understand? Understand! #Jungle☆Party (ジャングル☆パーティー) #Beat the World!! #Emergence Vibe #Dreamscape #765PRO LIVE THE@TER The End of the Makuhari Performance PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Osaekondetan desho? Oboe no nai shoudou o Koukishin dake janai Generation Itami... shigeki? Uzuki... kyoumi? Kawaki... hoshii? Sou ne wana ni ochite mitai Generation Shiritaku nattan desho? Kakushiyou mo nai hodo Modorenai anata no Evolution Nozomi... shigeki? Negai... kyoumi? Zenbu... hoshii? Tabun, tomaranaku naru wa yo Evolution Dareka no shisen o kanjite hajimaru no yo Mezameru sono toki nuide shimau no ne Junpaku no karen na DORESU o Nee Emergence Vibe furueteru mada yawarakai hane ni Doushitemo furetai nara...wakaru wa ne? Sotto yasashiku Umarekawatta bakari, sugu ni kowarechau kara Doushichattan darou, kanjita koto nai atsui omoi Mune no oku no hou ga shibireru you na, mitaiken Sence & Feeling Nanika tannai? Sou omowanai? Sore wa RUUJU ya neiru ja dekinai MEIKU "Yubi no saki kara tsutawatte kuru no..." Karada ga kokoro o tsukuri kaete shimau wa Shizumikomu keiken anata no iro ni naru Kigae oeta no kashira?...Sensaide daitan na DORESU ni Sou Emergence Vibe furueteru yorokobi o shitta hane ga Mou kinou to wa chigau koto...wakaru nara, motto tsuyoku Sou Relation's Cave sasoikomu yorokobi o shitta emi ga Koboretara kizuku no yo, zutto hoshikatta mono ni Dakishimete...tsume no ato o...nokosu kurai...motto tsuyoku Sore ga owatta no nara, habataite mo ii koro Kirei na iro no hane o, kiite mite ii deshou? |-| Color Coded= Elena = Miki = Junpaku no karen na DORESU o Nee Emergence Vibe furueteru mada yawarakai hane ni Doushitemo furetai nara...wakaru wa ne? Sotto yasashiku Umarekawatta bakari, sugu ni kowarechau kara mitaiken Sence & Feeling Sore wa RUUJU ya neiru ja dekinai MEIKU "Yubi no saki kara tsutawatte kuru no..." anata no iro ni naru Kigae oeta no kashira?...Sensaide daitan na DORESU ni Sou Emergence Vibe furueteru yorokobi o shitta hane ga Mou kinou to wa chigau koto...wakaru nara, motto tsuyoku Sou Relation's Cave sasoikomu yorokobi o shitta emi ga Koboretara kizuku no yo, zutto hoshikatta mono ni Dakishimete...tsume no ato o...nokosu kurai...motto tsuyoku Kirei na iro no hane o, kiite mite ii deshou? |-| Kanji= 押さえ込んでたんでしょ？覚えの無い衝動を 好奇心だけじゃない世代(Generation) 痛み…刺激？疼き…興味？渇き…欲しい？ そうね罠に堕ちてみたい世代(Generation) 知りたくなったんでしょ？隠しようもないほど 戻れないアナタの進化(Evolution) 望み…刺激？願い…興味？ゼンブ…欲しい？ 多分、止まらなくなるわよ進化(Evolution) 誰かの視線を感じて始まるのよ 目覚める瞬間(そのとき)脱いでしまうのね 純白の可憐なドレスを ねぇ　Emergence Vibe　震えてる　まだ柔らかい羽に どうしても触れたいなら…わかるわね？そっと優しく 生まれ変わったばかり、すぐに壊れちゃうから どうしちゃったんだろう、感じたこと無い熱い想い 胸の奥の方が痺れるような、未体験Sence & Feeling 何か足んない？そう思わない？ それはルージュやネイルじゃ出来ないメイク 「指の先から伝わってくるの…」 身体が心をつくりかえてしまうわ 沈み込む経験　アナタの色になる 着替え終えたのかしら？…繊細で大胆なドレスに そう　Emergence Vibe　震えてる　悦びを知った羽が もう昨日とは違うコト…わかるなら、もっと強く そう　Relation's Cave　誘い込む　悦びを知った笑みが 零れたら気付くのよ、ずっと欲しかったモノに 抱きしめて…爪の跡を…残すくらい…もっと強く それが終わったのなら、羽ばたいてもいい頃 奇麗な色の羽を、聞いてみていいでしょう？ |-| English= You're trapped, you know? This unknown urge isn't just curiosity (Generation) Painful... excitement? An ache... an interest? Thirst... Desire? That's right, I'm caught in a trap, it seems (Generation) You're curious, aren't you? You can't hide it You can't go back, this is your evolution Hopes... excitement? Dreams... an interest? I want... it all? I think this evolution is unstoppable I can feel someone's gaze on me Since I noticed it, I feel like taking off This pure white, innocent dress Hey, emergence vibe, my still-weak wings quiver If you still wanna touch them... You get it, right? Be gentle They're newly reborn, so they'll fall apart easily What's gotten into me? Feeling this brand-new, hot feeling Like it's binding up my chest, an unknown sense and feeling Something's missing, don't you think? It's rouge and makeup more than nail polish "I can feel it from your fingertips..." My body is winning over my heart Like I'm sinking, turning your color Am I done changing? ...Into a subtly daring dress Yes, emergence vibe, these wings that know the joy of being touched I'm different than yesterday... If you understand, be stronger Yes, enticing you into relaxation's cave with a smile that knows joy Realize I'm overflowing, for what I've always wanted Hold me... And leave... Nail marks... Harder When it's over, it's a good time for me to fly away Is it too much to ask for beautifully-colored wings? Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 4thLIVE TH@NK YOU for SMILE!! Day 1 "Sunshine Theater" - (performed by: Asuka Kakumoto and Rikako Yamaguchi) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 06 (sung by: Elena Shimabara×Miki Hoshii) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 06 Angel Stars (sung by: Elena Shimabara)